Purpose-specific devices such as radios and audio cassette players, as well as more general-purpose devices such as personal computers and organizers, can be used to play back audio material such as music. Many of these devices can also be used to record audio material, such as voice dictation.
In general, these devices don't provide access to situated audio, e.g. to a music clip associated with a concert poster encountered at a train station, or spoken instructions associated with a page in a workshop manual. Each device must be used to seek out the desired audio material through a virtual space accessible through the device, or the audio material must be brought to the device in a device-compatible physical format.
The present invention utilizes methods, systems and devices related to a system referred to as “netpage”, which is described in our co-pending applications listed above.